Love
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Is it a crime to want what all desire?
1. Part 1

**Love**

Cia didn't bother fighting the restraints. They had claimed her wrists a long time ago, and the raw skin reminded her daily.

The least they could have done was give her a cell with a view. But instead a jail of the darkest variety awaited her below Hyrule Castle.

"They should have just killed me…" she mumbled for not the first time. Lana had spared her—her other half had saved her. Self-preservation, was it not?

The thought let loose a chilling laugh from Cia's lungs. All her forethought and planning, even up to ensuring she'd die if her plans fell through, stopped by the woman capable of everything she was.

 _All I wanted was love._

Memories rumbled in her head. They left her with company—the one thing that drove her equally sane as insane. Her mind would not shut up.

Sometimes it was Ganon's voice.

Sometimes it was Lana's voice.

Sometimes it was Zelda's voice.

But there was always _his_ voice.

 _Is it a crime to want what everyone wants? To feel desire akin to what everyone feels?_

Judging by the chains and dreary cell, apparently. The least they could have done was not chain her. The cell was warded against magic. She knew there to be no chance in escaping.

But the princess could have let her sit down.

Her memories that addled her became her only recluse from the silence—and voices. Her mind turned the clocks back to a time when she was content with watching Link from afar. Before any of the mess began.

She watched his every movement in his lives. Each time, so minutely different, but all together the same: Link.

Link.

Link.

But her mind turned sour as she recalled each of her beloveds finding love with another in their time. His arms wrapping around a woman that was not her. His lips meeting a pair that was not hers. His head resting on a chest that was not hers.

This endless cycle repeated itself. Much like his lives.

Cia felt trapped.

Her mind so scattered, it could not differentiate between the real and hallucinated.

Had she actually taken him prisoner after the Temple of Time?

Had she actually taken him to her bed that night?

…Had he enjoyed it?

Had he shoved her aside when she bent to kiss his lips?

Had she jumped back on him?

Had he accepted her?

Had she lowered her defenses to him?

Had he asked her to run away with him?

Had he lied?

Had he spoke truly?

Had she let him escape?

"NO!" Cia screamed, her cry resounding through the lonely level of the castle dungeons.

Nothing was certain. Her mind and memories became her enemy.

Was it a lie?

Was it a truth?

What…had happened?

Tears spilled, accompanied by her whimpers. All she wanted was to be held in the arms of the hero she loved.

 _Love makes fools of us all._

She gasped for breath amidst her crying. Now she was alone. Not even Lana to give her company.

"Please…" she whispered to the none who listened. "Just…kill me. If this is what love is, then end this cesspool of feelings in my heart."

 _Happiness ought to be for all._

Creak!

Her eyes snapped open. Was that a door?

Light spilled over the stairs. Footsteps traveled down the steps, harkening an approach.

"Link…" she whispered, eyes unable to see through the blaze after the long darkness. But it could not be him. He didn't love her. Did he?

Keys rattled.

A lock opened.

Footsteps drew closer.

One by one, her wrists lost their steel supports. They fell.

She fell.

And was caught.

"Shhhh..." whispered a voice that sounded familiar and oh-so-different at the same time.

Cia's eyes fell shut in the arms of whatever hero held her.

And her mind fell quiet.

* * *

 **Author Note: I had fun with repetition. Probably went overboard, but fuck it, I enjoyed doing it.**

 **I might write another chapter of this, if people want to see it. But for now I'm marking this as complete.**


	2. Part 2

**Love**

She wasn't in the right state of mind when he found her.

Sure, he had expected the prison to drive her crazy, but this?

Or had she always been like this?

Link shook his head, and adjusted Cia so he carried her as if she were his bride. A light blush tinged his cheeks, and he shook them away. There was a time and place for those thoughts, and now was not one of them.

"Link…" the half-conscious woman murmured. He doubted she was even aware he held her.

"I'm here," he whispered. She tensed in his arms, and then relaxed.

"Cia?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

She did not respond. He continued walking up the stone stairs to where he had entered the prison from.

The door opened for him, and Zelda stood waiting for him.

He nodded to her. She bore a smile. "Good luck."

The hero nodded, and continued down the dimly lit halls with the woman still in his arms. He threw one look over his shoulder, a silent good bye to the princess that he had risked his life for.

But it was necessary. His time was done in the castle.

His name tumbled from Cia's lips again. "L…ink…"

"Won't be long now," he counseled. "Soon…we'll be free of obligation. On our own."

"I…miss you, Link," Cia mumbled. The hero looked to see if she was awake, and again was greeted with disappointment.

Riding would be hard.

But Epona was waiting for him, and he had to ride. He got on the horse (Admittedly awkwardly), and started off at a steady pace.

"Link?" Her eyes were open now.

"In the flesh," he responded.

"Link," Cia spoke, her words wavering in emotion. She brought a hand up to his cheek. "You came for me."

"Yes. I made mistakes…and I'm fixing them."

She smiled, closed her eyes.

Together, they continued on.

 **Author Notes: Heh, after a few months I finally found an ending. This fic fought me, so much that I had to switch POVs or else it never would have been finished.**


End file.
